Next
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Based on a movie called Fluke. Tai decides to drive home late at night, which changes his life forever? Taiora, No main Digimon part.
1. 1

Next  
  
p.s: Season 2 never happened.  
  
  
It was late at night, sure, I admit it. Mom always said not to drive my car late at night. Especially when I just got my license a couple days ago (about 4 days?) and a brand new car (2 days ago) that Kari, my sister, my mom, and dad bought for me. It was a nice birthday gift. I loved it, I appreciated it and took it out for drives.  
My dad or mom would tell me to be careful driving and trusted me. They knew I'd never drink or drive it late at night. Well, one was true at least. But I had to.  
At my cousin's birthday party, I guess I partyed too much, it was 12:00 AM. He asked me to stay, but I couldn't really accept. My mom was ill at home and it'd hurt her for me to not be there at home. I even phoned them up.  
"Just this one time, and careful Tai." my dad told me. I told him I would be. Hanging up on my dad I bid farewell to my cousin and his weird friends, I started up my car. Letting it warm up, I stepped on the gas pedal and was on my way.  
It was a cold night in the middle of summer. Turning 17, I could hit the roads. I was excited when I got my learner's and thought of everything I could do when I got my real one, the one I have now of course. Going out with hot babes at night, driving my friends to the theatre to watch some smash hit movies with popcorn. Of course, I have yet to do so.  
Driving along the night, I turned up the radio to listen to the awesome band I loved most, no, not Matt's 'so-called' band, but an actual band worth listening to. Blink182's newest hit, "The Rock Show". I could practically sing the whole thing.  
"Whoa..." I stared at the road ahead, it was bumpy, the headlights though showed me it was safe enough to drive on. It was a bit foggy, and I had to go through a big, thick forest to get home, but nothing would happen, right? Of course. I'm not blind.  
"Why am I getting so worried all of a sudden? nothing's gonna hap- WHOA!" This time, I had no control. Going down a hill, a steep one, was not a good idea. Panicing, I tried to control the car and brake it, but I realized I couldn't. Too steep, I brake and the car would flop over. I just had to stop it though. Pressing the brake button, I slowed a bit, but not enough. The car was shaking, horribly fast, and I couldn't do anything about it.  
Grasping the wheel, I turned to avoid the huge boulders in my way, barely, it was a bad choice. I think I should've stayed at my cousins. And right then, I really wished I could've.  
Right in front of me was a big, thick tree. I couldn't dodge it, not it time. Too late... I let go of the wheel and unbuckled myself in hopes to get to the back of my car in time to avoid most pressure. But I couldn't. I heard the smash as the car rammed into the tree trunk and I blacked out. The world began to grow fuzzy, my head was just dizzy...  
The radio slowly grew quieter and I turned slowly to the tree and sat back, then closed my eyes...  
  
Whimpering... the sound of whimpering. I slowly opened my eyes and instantly shut them again. I didn't see or want to see what was in front of me. I probably was a horrible, bloody mess. I didn't want to see myself. Strapped down in a seat with burns probably all over me... but wait. No one could've survived that.  
I opened my eyes.  
"AH!!" I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I yelped. I ran back in terror to a corner in the wall. I looked down at where I stood. Carpet. Red, fuzzy carpet. But... how? And why couldn't I speak? This was odd. I then looked down at where my hands would be. There, were no hands.  
I mean, no hands, but gray and white paws. Paws? I ahd fur all over me. This was not a good sign, too many pizzas. I turned around and came face to face with myself in a mirror. I leaped back, shocked. I was no longer a boy, a normal teen boy. But I was... a puppy. A little, cute, handsome puppy I have to say. My tail was curled at the end, and my coat was practically silver with white. My ears pointy, and my nose was wet and black.  
A husky. I loved huskies. But not to the point where I'd become one!   
But still, this wasn't right! Outragously impossible! How could it be? How can I be this? I also knew from a fact Kari told me one night, Dog's were colour blind. Wrong. Appeared I had great eye sight. And what was a fact that humans belived, good hearing, was true also. I could hear footseps from above. Wait, footsteps from above? This was all insane.  
I turned around and saw a huge husky and a bunch of other puppies coming towards me. 3 others. I looked up into the mom's eyes, that twinkle. It was promising. But I had to know what was going on. In an attempt to speak, I spoke. But in quiet little barks...   
"Where am I?" The mom didn't speak, but simply bent down and grasped firmly onto my back fur and picked me up. Wow! It felt cool! Though the fact that your back was being pulled into the air was not a good feeling. She had carried me back to a nice rug with a couple pillows and dropped me onto one and barked. In from a room next door came an old German Shepard. His legs were strong, and boy, he's tall. And if you thought they were scary as a human, think again.  
As he approached me, I started whimpering. But instead, he alughed and sat down. His happy tail was a good sign, wagging happily back and forth. I wagged mine and asked the German Shepard the main question I asked my 'mom' earlier.  
"Where am I?" The German Shepard barked.  
"Your in a dog care." I was shocked. This was too... too fast for me. First I was driving in a foggy night, now it's morning in a dog care home? Had I truly needed to brush my teeth before I went to the birthday party yesterday? I don't know. All I could do was sit, then I shook and told him. My name, and what had happened. He sat, taking it in like he was reading a book and then spoke in barks, his rough voice was very serious.  
"Well Tai Kamiya, your new aren't you? I'm David. I used to be one, like you, a mere human. I find it odd now that they walk on only two legs. As you msut've realized by now, four are better than two."   
"Yeah... but you were a human once? How... how did I, we, get here? What happened?" It was surprising to hear he was human once too, but the next bit was just as shocking.  
"Well, I too, was young when this happened. About your age, only I was 19. Five years ago, I had died sadly in a gun shooting at school. As I died, I opened my eyes as a dog. A dog I tell you. I was scared, and didn't know any better what was happening. But then, it unfolded.   
"Once you die, your soul leaves the human body for a second chance as a dog. A dog. And they say we should be neutered. But blasted. As a dog, your stuck. And when you die, we don't know what happens. I know your used to being a human, but your doggone long from being that anymore." I growled.  
"But I don't WANT to be a dog! Geez, can't I turn back human?" He hesitated.  
"Yes, but it's rare. We've heard stories that some dog's actually got back into their own human body. The most famous being one that has been proven, the very owner of the dog care. He was once us, but somehow got back into his old human body. We envied him and begged him to tell us how he did it. He only gave us a hint of 'Touching thy old self'. He told us if we ever found out how to get back exactly, we would not be able to come back.  
"So it's like a big puzzle. I wouldn't do it, just stay a dog."  
I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't solve that. Algebra was still tough enough to understand let alone 4 letter word puzzles from a five year old dog named David. I wanted to become human again. But I had to think. So I thanked David, who just laid down as the other pups attacked him. I was deep in thought.  
Touching they old self. Hmm, no, that wouldn't work. Touching Sora? With my nose or paw was too hard anyways. I always thought we were meant to be one, but it's a stupid idea. But hey.. . anything to become me again. So I stood up, wearily and barked at the other pups to move away as I sniffed at David. He sat up on his hunches and looked at me.  
"So, you, a mere pup had figured it out already?" I thought again.  
"No, not really, just a theory I wanna try. But I have to go and leave this place." David nodded and barked loudly. I turned to see a man with a shaved beard, and had some spikey hair, he turned and patted my head then looked at David.  
"Pup wishing for freedom? What's his name?" he asked. David barked and then it hit me. Morse code! David talked to him in morse code! That was smart! Darn! Why wasn't I that good? But wait, I couldn't do morse code. I hadn't mastered it. But like people would listen to me, especially with my weak barks.  
The guy laughed and thenpicked me up by my neck scruff. It was a good place to grab me, it didn't hurt that much. Then I saw him, he breathed on me and I wanted to cough, so I did. Little puppy coughs.  
"Aw... so your Tai eh? I'll keep my watch out for anyone knowing a Tai Kamiya. But I promise not to say what happened. I can't, so don't blame me. It could mean a bad future for you, mostly me though. So I'll shut up. And here." He put me down on the ground where I scratched my ears. He opened the front door and I barked happily. I trotted outside. The pavement was boiling! And yet, my feet were invincible and ignoring the pavement's boiling surface.  
But turning back to David and the man. He waved and smiled.  
"Good luck Tai! I hope you find your answer! My name's Terry! Good luck! See you around maybe!" with that, he shut the door. I turned and looked around me. Grass, taller than me. Like a tall field of wheat you might see in farm movies or ranches up in western parts.  
I saw humans. Happy humans jumping ropes, driving... everything I couldn't do now. But soon I hoped. But that was a problem. How was I to tell Sora's home from Izzy's home, let alone west to north! I tried to looked for hints, nothing. So I turned to the big fireball that heated the pavement. The sun. So... I don't know, I don't know where I am now even!  
This sucked. I laid down and whined. I had to find Sora to get human if I was right. And I had to do it soon, this dog business was itching me.But of course, I could do that after. I guess I wanted to enjoy being a dog for now... and see how my friend's think of me right now. "Aw, CUTE!" I could hear Mimi shouting. "A puppy!" I could hear Cody, a friend from Izzy's computer camp, say.  
So I got up, and decided to start walking. Even though I just became a puppy, I couldn't help noticing I was very light, and not fat I have to admit. But I bet dog's get fat fast. Puppies to be particular.  
As I walked along the street, my tongue hanging out panting, I bumped into someone unexpectedly and yelped. As I looked up. I nearly burst into extreme puppy happiness. A friendly, familiar face! I quickly got to my feet and jumped at his leg and tried to get to his face to lick him. It was the puppy instinct. The boy bent down and held me by my neck scruff, picked me up and looked at me. His friend squatted beside him and looked at me, brushing my back.  
"Joe, look at this mutt. Wonder what he's doing on the street ... without a collar." I gulped. No collar could mean the pound and sleeping death.  
"Well Izzy, he DOES have some little leather here, on his neck. Could be his collar." Joe inspected it as Izzy put me down. I whimpered and Izzy patted me, keeping a firm grip to make sure I didn't run away.  
"Well it says, Once I find an owner fit for me, call this number to get me a real collar! By the respective owner who let me go free! Yes, the number's on here, but what kind of owner would let a pup go loose?" Joe asked. Izzy shrugged, giving me the chance. I ran quickly away from them, down along the street. I heard Izzy yell something faint. But I couldn't hear as I continued along.  
Finally, I noticed where I was. A good distance from where my car would be. Wrecked in a forest only few dared to go into for fear of evil digimon or bad people. My home was far away from here. And so was Sora's. But some of my friends homes were nearby. Time to see how they are, and what the date is.  
  
Scampering along the street, I realized the sun was at it's most hottest peak since I arrived out of Terry's doggie care center. Wondering along, I saw kids skateboarding, now one of my favorite things to do besides soccer. I could probably pull a 1080 if I had 6 more years of training and maybe pull a 900 Christ Air like I did with Rune Glifberg on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. But I'd have to wait to do those things. I was still a dog, a young puppy, looking for some old friends. When just as I thought so, out of a corner walked Matt and June, some girl he obviously met in class. He was on the right side of the road on the sidewalk and somehow had to get across. I grinned my evil puppy grin, it was plastered all over my face.  
No one would hit a puppy. But then again... just do it. So I walked to the corner, and to my luck didn't have to make a fifty-fifty chance of being hit. It was the walk sign. So through the crowded people I finally made my way to the left side of the road. On the otherside, I bent my head towards where I last saw them. They were there, only they were laughing this time. Gathering all my speed, I charged at Matt's leg. Running, running, running.  
"Hey, lookie here!" Drats. He grabbed me by my neck scruff and picked me up. June was hysterical. Never did I want to see her again. Sure he met her in school, but she was my awful cousin. Along with Davis, who I think, admired me. Yep, soon he'd be scampering too on the floor as a human begging for table scraps.  
"AW!!! I WANT TO KEEP IT MATT!!!!" Matt gave thought to this and then turned me around to face him. He grinned and put me down. June made a grab for me, but I fled down the street already. That was a close call and never did I hope to see my cousin June saw I'm cute again. Let alone if I hear Davis say I'm cute, I'll puke.  
  
Jogging along now, a couple thoughts raced through my mind. I sat down on a grassy patach near a soccer field and watched some soccer players kick the ball around. I laid down and let my ears listen to the extra loud noises I heard.   
I already met Izzy, Joe, cousin June, and Matt. They didn't seem to know I was missing. Something, something was very wrong with that. How long had it been?   
Wanting to find out, I stood up and yawned, stretched my legs and flicked my ears a a bit as I trotted along the grungy smelling soccer bags. I used to have a clean one. A nice smelling one too... okay, not that good smelling. But better.  
Looking into a couple, I thought I was going to get caught. But I didn't, but I had no success in finding information either. Though the last bag, a duffle bag, had some guys watch in it. It was digital and nice looking. Hopping into the bag, I whined a bit as it hurt my leg, my hind left. I accidently hit something hard.  
Finally getting over the hurt injury, I sniffed around. Glorious scents you'd never notice as a human. Every smell was wonderful! But food obviously was the best smelling. Or in my case, maybe Sora...  
While sniffing, I bumped into the watch with my nose. Oops, it's wet now. Oh well, make do. It was dark in here, so I couldn't see much. Finally spotting the watch, I looked at it. It displayed the time in it's electronic ways. But to see the date, I needed to press a button.   
Slowly with my paw, ever cautiously, I pressed a button with one of my claws. The watch beeped and changed to the next screen. So it was July 15, two days after the night I went. Strange, shouldn't they notice I'm missing by now? Maybe Kari does. My family for sure. Maybe they didn't want to say anything. Sounds like them. I'll go check up on them. This was familiar, just a couple ways down the street, a long journey.   
Crawling out of the duffle bag, I sniffed a bit and found a familiar scent. It was of someone... I know who it is. I always had these times where I knew what it was, but couldn't remember it. But stay focus Tai.  
So while I found the scent, I kept my nose to the ground, sniffing and following it's smell. It was a nice smell. Really something. But it wasn't Sora's. But it was somebody I knew. Not looking up, I continued, careful not to trip over a rock stupidly.  
I yelped as someone picked me up again. Boy, when I grow up to an adult dog- Don't even think about it Tai! You'll get out of this one, I reminded myself. Looking forward I saw that familiar face I loved. And the other face I loved so much. I wanted to scream to them, shout to them. But I couldn't. All that came out was small tiny whimpers and frantic tries to lick their faces.  
My dad sighed and put me in his lap. I squealed around and tried to lick my dad's face. He seemed depressed, worried, lonely. I looked over at my mom. I quickly jumped into her lap and just laid in her lap and let them pet me. That stroking feeling.  
I missed my parents, if only they knew...  
"Hey! Who's that?" I heard my sister's voice, Kari. Ah, so now I remember, she has soccer lessons that I signed her up for. My sister, Kari... I didn't bother look, just closed my eyes and waited for her to start going crazy over a puppy.  
"It's just a puppy Kari." I heard my dad say. It was somewhat a happy say, but it was fake. Probably depressed over something about me.  
"Aw... he's so cute!" Kari said petting my back.  
"Hmm... he does resemble Tai in some way... our little baby." My mom said. Those words could practically pierce any sons heart. To hear your mother say those words just made you want to cry. But I was a dog, and dogs don't cry.  
"Gosh, they never found his body or car... Why did he have to come home that night? He should've stayed there, I knew it. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten him a car." I heard dad say. Oh man, now they're blaming it on my new Jaguar.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." I wanted to say. But I couldn't even comfort my parents. Well, I had to try. So I then went off mom's lap and jumped up and down Kari's leg trying to lick her face.  
"Aw, I think he likes me... but I don't want to talk about my brother here... I might cry again." Ouch. Pain in the heart.  
"Hey Kari." I heard. Turning around I saw Cody, that short little guy Kari sometimes brought over for supper. He was quiet and okay to for Kari I think. Besides the fact he's about 2 years younger. But I didn't jump for him. Instead, I ran away again.  
This time, I had to get to Sora's pronto. I don't want to see my family end up worse than this.  
  
Hmmm, what could be Sora's house? I recall it being a nice little brick one down the street. I always used to visit it, why would I have troubles now finding it? Shaking my head, I trotted along. Houses. How I longed to be in one,. Now I knew how stray dogs felt, no home, wanting to explore the insides of something a two legged person lives in. Wait, I'm a human. I have a human SOUL as least.  
Ah ha, this should be her house. Trotting up I saw the window, the basement window. Good. Any higher and I would've had to stand on my tiptoes to see.   
Sniffing near the window, I finally peered in.  
"WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
Wrong house. Scampering back I looked next door. THERE was Sora's brick house. Whoops. Now I remembered, there was no basement window. How could I be so dumb? Barking from happiness, I ran over to her house. But then stopped no sooner. Her window was high. But there was a cardboard box underneath. Yes! Score for the Tai!  
Jumping up, I anxiously looked into the window.   
It wasn't the Sora I knew the least. She was crying deeply. In her bedroom. And Mimi, who came down to visit, obviously was with her. Sora was just breaking out and Mimi was looking through her dresser to cheer her up.  
Now, man, why did this happen? How did Sora know at all? I thought my parents kept it a- Kari. Dang, I hated it. But soon, she'd be crying no longer! Puppies cheer her up! And soon, that'll get me back!   
"ARO!!!!!" I yelped as I fell in. Ouch. My back ached, but saved me I guess. I was flat on my back, howling in pain. Oh... never ever stand on a cardboard box anymore..... Ow.... gosh, never ever ever.  
"Hey, who's this fella?" Mimi. She is sure fast and curious when hearing noises. Looking near the ledge I saw her bending over. She was looking at me and anxiously picked me up in her arms. I whined and then was lifted into Sora's room.  
Score! I would've thanked Mimi if I could.   
"Look at what I found peeking in on us."  
"Like an angel...." Sora said slowly. That's it! I can't stand sobbing! Struggling and whining, I was thrusted out of Mimi's arms onto the bed. Hasitly, I got up and looked around. There was Sora. A few rulers' width away. Finally seeing her, I ran towards her at full speed, Sora! I'm coming back! I hope everyone will forgive me! Here goes nothing!  
I bumped into Sora... and... I was still a puppy. I sat on my hunches and whined and howled.  
  
  
Well, I have to write the 2nd chapter and get it up. I was also happy to see lots of Taiora's up! I'm proud to be a Taiora writer too. Well, though I find Sora sometimes a problem, first with Tai, then with Matt, in the end, she married Joe (I think.) But Taiora will always rule digimon! Correct? I find so.  
I like to read to, one of the reasons I haven't gotten anything up yet. Another is I can't seem to finish writing stories that are supposed to be nice and thick.  
I'm currently finishing up No More Dragons to Slay, even if I have lost interest in it. And next, besides Next, would probably be Capturing in a New Domain.   
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	2. 2

Next  
  
  
Sora picked me up and placed in her lap, cuddling me. I continued whing and just continued on. I was wrong. My theory was wrong. Very wrong... and I had to get back to my old self. Something... "Touching thy old self" Or something along the lines, I guess I still had poor memory.   
Whoa! Nice... Sora was petting me, stroking my fur. Even though I was a pup, I still wanted it to go on forever. I loved Sora. But I guess I was a straight out coward not to admit it. But I guess she loved me back...   
"Sora, he's from outside, maybe he's a stray." Mimi warned. Sora looked up and back at Mimi. If Sora threw me out, I'd be in a bad situation. The only others who would take me in would be Kari or Cody.  
"Oh don't worry... besides, he's cute looking." I stopped whining and satred into her face, she looked into mine. I think this would be the most romantic scene I'd ever get with Sora now. But something was a bit weird when she looked at me. She had an awkward expression on her face. Not some normal one, a weird expression...  
Turning her head back to Mimi, she said "Kinda looks like Tai's eyes...".   
That caught me off-guard. Was it working? Was I becoming myself again? I mean, as a human of course. It HAD to be working! It probably was. I could just slap myself! Perhaps the effects wouldn't happen for a while! But still, only my eyes?  
Looking into a mirror at the end of the room, I saw myself. Oh, nothing changed at all. My eyes were always like that.... no, wait, aren't Husky eyes blue?   
Shaking my head, I glanced out the window and sighed. Laying myself onto the bed, I took a mental note not to scratch her water bed.   
I heard Sora and Mimi talking, then Mimi left. Still on the bed, I felt Sora picking me up again and into her lap. Stroking my fur, I made an attempt to roll over onto my stomach. Sora giggled and started to stroke the underside.  
OH GOSH! Why can't I help myself?  
Because, it feels so good you nitwit... Now I know why any dog loves underside scratches....  
  
Well, I was discovered by Sora's mom. She pleaded to keep it, of course, Sora's mom said yes. But I needed my needle. I'll tell you now it's worse than your usual check-up needle. After that, Sora brought me home. She thanked her mom for buying me some dog food.   
By the time, I think it was supper time. Sora brought me into teh kitchen where I sat and looked at my new bowl, a orange dog bowl. Honestly... I see why Meeko always wanted to sit at the dining table with us. I mean, it'd hurt to just stick your neck into that bowl for about 10 minutes eating, then stick it up to face neck pains.  
Taking my chance, I looked around at the kitchen. I mean, sure, I've visited her house plenty. But to my dog's eye view, heh, the place was so big! Enormous! The table was practically the size of my house, the kitchen floor tiles were nearly my size. Sure I had been a pup long enough to tak notice in this, but concentrating on it was cool!  
"Hey, hungry boy?" Sora asked. I guess she was seated at her chair. I didn't know. I was sitting in a corner near the hall to the bedrooms and washroom. Finally, I heard the little bouncing of dog food chunks put into my little plastic bowl. Thankfully, I immediatly dived in.  
Okay, I'll say this about dog food. One, it has a peculiar tastes which demands flavoring. Two? It makes me chew too much. And three, I get more messier eating this! Oh well, continuing my little "feast", I heard Sora take her place at the dining table with her mom.  
"Mom? Don't you have a meeting?" Sora's mom looked at her watch. That scream could've shattered all the windows in the house, but thankfully it hadn't.  
I took my head out from the bowl and peered to see Sora's mom take off out teh door locking it. I then turned to Sora. She seemed unwillingful to eat her supper. Great. I've caused deep depression to many. If only I could think of more ways.....  
"Touching thy old self".....  
"sigh..... Puppy, you need a name..." At hearing Sora's voice, i turned around to see Sora looking at me in her chair. I did a puppy grin, wagged my tail, scampered over and rubbed againest Sora's legs. It was good enough to be considered scratching my sides. Then I noticed Sora patting my head. I looked up at her and she looked at me.  
Silence.  
"Hmm, you have the cutest blue puppy eyes. They remind me so much of Tai... hey, how about that for your name? Now I can have my own Tai the second... but it won't be the same." She took the words right out of me. Cuddling againest her feet, I started to sleep.  
I heard her giggle, then continue eating.  
The next words seemed muffled, but I could make out some words...  
"I miss........ want to...... join....." The rest was blurred and fuzzy as I fell asleep.  
  
Agumon, Gomamon, Joe, Izzy, Sora, mom, Kari, T.K, everyone... where were they? Opening my eyes, I finally realized that I wasn't that young 12 year old in the digital world. I was 18, stuck inside another world, a dog's world.  
But I was alone... or maybe not. But even though I was sleep on the floor beside Sora's bed, she was human. It was screwed up. She could talk to me, another species. Treat me like a mean or nice creature. They can talk to me, right? But I can't talk to them. I have changed. I... oh, I'm too haywired. I always talk weird in the morning...  
Yawning, stretching, I saw Sora was in her room, grabbed a book from her bookcase and was reading it. Deciding to go and take a look at what she was reading, or, looking at, I found a pile of clothes near the table end. Scratching my ears, I sat down.  
Then with an almighty burst of speed, ... well, all in all, I had a nasty bruise on my hinf left leg once I got onto Sora's bed. Whing a bit, I hesitatively wandered to where Sora was. Slowly, laying beside her, I got to see what she was looking at. She petted my back and then looked at me. I didn't bother look up but look at the current page she was on.  
But then she tugged my so-called collar. She smiled and then went back to her looking, reading, whatever she was doing.  
Aw... it was an old photo album, with articles, pictures, letters, etc. Finally, I can see girly stuff without getting in deep doo doo!  
"Hey, look!" Sora said. She pointed to one picture where I was only about 12 years old. That's our celebration after getting out of the digiworld. We all went over to Matt's uncles resteraunt. There I was, the cool googles, my grin, my shirt, my hands, my- Okay, okay, well, it was me just giving two peace signs. Beside me was Kari wearing a party hat blowing her whistle. On the oppisite side was Sora...   
"Oh, how I miss that... sniff.... I wish I could've told Tai my feelings before he... he... died... sniff... I loved him so much. But now, that's gone to shreds... hasn't it boy?" I just stared at the book in amazement. She loved me! SHE ... LOVED ... ME! I don't know what else I would've done. I was happy! Gosh! SHE LOVED ME! OH YEAH! HECK YA!!!!!  
sssss.......  
Whoops....  
"MOM! THE DOG PEED ON MY BED!!!!!" I held my tail under me, trying to be forgiven. Hey, I know puppies get overexcited every once in a while, but me? I mean, she admitted SHE LOVED ME!  
  
Well... look at where that got me... About an hour later, I was being walked by Mrs. Takenouchi. It was a bright and sunny morning, I'd say about 8:30 in the morning? Yawning constantly along the way was a normal habit I had when I was a human! I was sure surprised by that. But then again, peeing from excitement in Sora's room might not have been different.  
Earlier, Terry made my collar, and I got to talk with David a while and the others who came out of my same litter group. I told David the horror about my theory being wrong. He told me he still didn't know either. After that, Mrs. Takenouchi took me back home and we were walking around the block. Yep, it's a long day...  
As we walked along, I was feeling very unconfident of myself... Had David lied to me earlier about going back to my old body? I mean, Terry could have been a psyhic or set up some miraculous morse code talk with the dogs... it seems impossible. I-I don't know...  
Wait, just keep on thinking. I can think of something! Izzy told me always to stay confident, or the results will be different.  
Straightening my ears, I listened to the butterflies, flapping their wings, Mrs.Takenouchi humming some song, and... hark? What's this? A princess in despair? Maybe not a princess, but a queen to me! It was sure Sora sounding!  
"Whoa boy! Easy! EASY!!" Growling, and barking, I was attempting to get off the leash and run towards the house. It was taking all my energy to do that. Never would I call women weak again. Finally after what seemed to be 5 hours (5 minutes actually) I was freed from Mrs. Takenouchi's grip. Taking the chance, I instantly sprang off towards Sora's home.  
Fast. I was a speed chaser! I was running faster than ever! Something was wrong, I knew it. As I approached the house, I felt a sudden bit of relief pass into my legs. Panting, I slowly climbed up the brick pile now (Thank goodness Sora's mom changed the cardboard box to bricks. She's building some brick funhouse for donation).  
Atop, I finally peered againest the window, my nose was againest the window. Hey, I could see myself breathe even. But what did ctach me was Sora. She was on her bed, crying. I couldn't bare to see ANYONE like this, except for those so-called pop artists who have so many fans.   
Poor Sora...   
"sniff..... Tai, I miss you! Why couldn't you still be here?" I sighed silently to myself. I'm still right here. "Why couldn't you have said goodbye to me... THE LEAST!" Well, I couldn't, I was in a car accident at night. Expect me to phone? I guess not... But I couldn't... "sniff,... Tai, I want to be with you!" Me too Sora, though I sometimes think I am. "So I'm going to join you.." WHAT? "But I need a plan to cover-up so mama doesn't know I'm missing." She was still sniffling and crying.  
Okay, she was going to end her life to join me? No way. I know I love Sora and we're in two entirely different worlds, but I can't bare to see her end her life for me! She has a life, continue it on until you die! Man, I have to protect her... I can't let her do this.  
"Ah-HA!" Whimpering, I felt Mrs. Takenouchi lift me into the air and carried me inside. Taking off the leash, I ran like a speeing bullet into Sora's room. Thankfully it wasn't locked.  
"Aw...sniff sniff... come here boy, onto my lap..." With difficulty, I managed to get onto the bed like a whimpering puppy should. Laying down beside her, I felt her tear stained face rub againest my back. She was really depressed. And who is that depressed to kill themselves?  
Kinda speaking of, I felt depressed to. This wouldn't be happening. I HAD to get back to being Tai Kamiya, a 17 year old soccer player champ. But somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy ride...  
  
"Hey, yo yo, It's Izzy dude. WHAT'S UP O'ER THERE?" Mrs.Kamiya was surprised by the commotion Izzy had stirred up. Mrs.Kamiya sniffled a bit, straightened out her voice, and spoke.  
"It's Tai's mom." Izzy was suddenly marked with embarassment all over as he spoke back nervously into the telephone.   
"Sorry Mrs. Kamiya, I thought you were Tai phoning, after all, I do have caller ID you know... Um, are you okay Mrs. Kamiya? You cound like your crying... maybe it'll be better if I can speak to Tai. Is he there?" Then he heard Mrs. Kamiya break out in a loud burst of tears. Izzy paniced. He then spoke back.  
"Uh, I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Mrs. Kamiya sniffled and tried to speak back in between sobs...  
"That's... why I phoned you Izzy.... sniff..... you were one of Tai's best friends.... sniff.... well, not too long ago... sniff... Tai was driving home one night... and... sniff... never came back..... sniff." Izzy gulped. His best friend was gone. Tai Kamiya, his computer friend who helped him look at the funny and stupid things in life...  
"I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Kamiya..... but... so... when's funeral?" Mrs.Kamiya gulped.  
"They never found him.... or his car yet.... so there isn't going to be one soon...."   
Izzy sighed. He hated bad news. He hated horror stories with no bodies found. But his friends missing body was horrid enough. Izzy talked back into the phone.  
"So... that's probably why Sora didn't talk to us much during the past days... I-I... don't worry... I'll tell the others for you... is that okay?" Izzy asked. Mrs.Kamiya said yes and they were off the phone. Izzy quickly dialed up the others and told them. Each person was shocked, sad, angry. No one liked it. T.K now knew why Sora and Kari seemed more distant lately, and Davis was still confused.  
  
I finally saw Sora sleeping like an angel. Dreaming. I stood up, and stretched. She woke up. Dang it. Running off the bed, I quickly darted under the bed. I bumped into a spiderweb. It bothered my eyes. But I didn't care. I heard Sora go out into teh kitchen and call for her mom. She was in the garden... uh-oh... no....  
I heard Sora slam the door and walk in. Diving out from under the bed, I was shocked. The sight was cruel. Was I supposed to see this? Sora had a knife in her hand, and tears from her eyes. "Tai.. I'm coming..." No... I growled and Sora caught me with her eyes.  
"Sh.... quiet boy! I don't want anyone to hear this!" she whispered. I barked this time. Loudly, I was going back and forth, growling and barking. Sora gave me angry eyes.  
"SHHH!!!" I barked louder this time. She was getting annoyed and off task.  
"QUIET! STUPID DOG!" Then she kicked me. Nailed me hard in the face. I fell back into a pile of clothes. My whole body tingled, but my face was hurting in total pain. The worst pain was knowing she kicked me to kill herself to become something like me... Standing up with all the strength I could gather, I stood weakly on my legs. They wobbled and shaked.  
Opening one eyes, I saw her again. I barked again, loudest yet and then charged and grabbed onto her leg cuff. I held on tight and shut my hurting eyes. She staretd to kick at her legs telling me to shut up and get off before she hurts me. I couldn't die this time. Not yet. I don't want another death happening.  
"SORA! PUT THAT DOWN!" I let go and tried to regain control of my breath. I heard Sora relunctently put down the knife. Then I heard Sora's mom give a lecture. I was too tired to hear anything. I felt the world go black on me, a velevt mist closing over me. Closing my eyes for a sleep.....   
  
"I'm sorry..." I woke up, my eyes felt much better. I looked beside me to see Sora crying on me. I loved that touch. She smelled good. Looking up, I saw the clock. It was nightime, the same day. A couple days after my car incident.  
I felt so sore... so tired... and... wait. Yesterday, I blacked out... now here I am... I haven't passed on unless I became a blanket. But I felt her warmth, Sora's head on my back, it was soaking. She was crying. I had to comfort her... but why was she crying? Oh... hurting me yesterday probably, if only she knew who I was... I had to get back to my old body.  
Looking outside, I saw snowflakes fall. Odd, but we lived near a big mountain range. So snow fell often in the cold summertime. But at camp, it was hot, so that was weird... But I stared at a snowlflake that landed on a bird who sat atop a lamp post.   
David said we all became dogs when we die. But what if we were reincarinated as a bee? Or a bear? Or something else? I shook my head and watched the bird shiver. Then to my surprise, from the bright lamp post, it fell. It tumbled down and landed face first into the snow on the street. The sidewalk. I felt sorrow for it.  
Then a couple, a boy and a girl nearly Sora's age came by, coat around both of them, and an umbrella over top. I sighed, that would've been Sora and me.   
But... I felt awfully tired... starting to shut my eyes, I saw the last part, the boy and girl picking up the bird and trying to keep it warm.  
  
FLASH!  
A forest. It had snow falling, it was blizzarding like mad, snow heavily draped the grounds. No one was in sight. The trees were getting frozen and bent out of whack. The cold roaring wind picked hup, freezing every moment.  
FLASH!  
A silver car rammed into a tree, snow falling onto it making it invisible. The front was covered totally in snow, the glass shattered inside the vechile.  
FLASH!  
A boy's head lay on the driving wheel, snow covered his entire, cold, numb, limp body. His face, mainly his nose, was dried up red blood made fresh by the snow. The cold was killing him... but wait... he was already dead... unless... That was it!  
  
Awaking suddenly, Ie saw Sora petting and stroking my back. It was nice, but I had to get there! The sooner the better! Suddenly with a burst of energy, I jumped off the bed at full speed and darted out the door. Thankfully Sora's dad was coming in the door for a visit! Running out the door I looked up. It was starting to blizzard. But the forest was the most closest mountain range region. Making it blizzarding!  
I rushed down the streets on my tiny paws, the snow and wind picked up freezing the people out at night. It was 12:04 am at night, I had to make it. It had to get back as my old self! I ran at top-notch speed. Down the lanes and everything.   
BEEP! I turned behind me. Great, Sora's chasing me, SHE'S PRACTICALLY SPEEDING! Keeping my fast pace, I reached a intersection, going straight through, I succeeded in getting away from Sora. She didn't need to see this.   
Thank goodness for late night traffic!  
  
"IDIOT DRUNKS! MOVE THE HECK AWAY! MY PUPPY IS LOST!... Now I'm losing ANOTHER Tai. And it's probably running away from me because of what I-I-I did earlier. I said I was sorry... but like a puppy will understand my sorrow. It probably HATES me now! But I still have to save that puppy... it's only fair, and he's young... STUPID TRAFFIC! GO FIND ANOTHER ROAD!" Sora beepeed the horn again. She looked out on the sidewalk and saw Biyomon flying home while flapping her wings nonstop. Sora waved and opened the window as Biyomon came in.  
"It's sure cold Sora. And your loud. Was Tai let loose?" Biyomon asked closing the window.  
"Yes... it was sure odd though. He suddenly woke up, his eyes gleaming with hope, courage, and determination... then he dashed right out of my room through the door, so I took mom's car and started to drive... FINALLY! THANK GOODNESS! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE SLOWEST BUNCH OF BANANAS I'VE SEEN!" Sora yelled.  
Then stepping on the gas pedal, they continued to look for Tai. Biyomon had to get home, so Sora let her go. She was on her own...  
  
Running. Memories swept by as I darted through. Memories of me being a kid playing soccer. Memories of me and Agumon in the real world with my sister. Memories of me learning to drive. Memories of crashing into the tree. All when I was human. As a dog, I felt somewhat disabled in a way. I sure had faster running capabilities, but I couldn't stand on my hind feet. My mouth was made the way to speak properly as a normal human like my friends can talk. I had a different body and felt like an alien not being able to communicate with my family but a couple stressing barks.  
But soon... but soon, would it all be over? Would I be a human again? I never want to die like that again. Life, I treasure it now. I wouldn't do stupid things like that. But then again, I thought it would have been normal. But taking the forest late at night, unmarked on maps, was a shortcut. I guess I wasn't supposed to go and murder myself to hurt... myself and others. I didn't know. Why was I blaming myself?  
Shaking my head, I finally gave a little bit of happiness. I reached the forest, running down the path, I finally felt some coldness reached me. It was downright cold out there. If a Husky pup could get cold out there, it was downright frosty.  
Trudging down, it was in my view, but barely. I could see it. A huge tree looming over a white snowed-on car. I howled and continued down, this time, walking slowly. I walked towards the car and halted in horror. The door handle to the driver's seat was still on, but the other door was gone. That's where I was. The guest seat. I was horrid. My back looked bad, my body sovered in snow, I felt bad about the whole thing.   
Going towards the front, I climbed up my license plate, up to the windshield and looked at myself. My mouth was opened, just a little from pure shock. My head was againest the wheel, I had another spare on the guest seat. My head lay againest it. I remember being troubled trying to get out in time.  
I whined and slowly, reached out my paw... it was fascinating. The snow started to make my coat turn white, as I touched myself, I felt some of me go into my old self. I felt drained and tired, but starring, I saw the weirdest, and felt the weirdest thing happen.  
I was in both myselves. One part was in my human body, the other in my husky identity. I nearly cried from my husky point of view as I saw my head move up. It was stained in red, but my eyes opened.  
  
Opening my eyes, I felt... myself again. Though I was drained and dead tired, and it almost felt as if... I had trouble breathing. My sides hurt, my head bleeding, my back from the shattered glass. I felt like... I wasn't alive. My blood was weakly flowing, I was breathing harshly, the air turned white when I breathed out. Looking out the empty window, I saw myself with a worried puppy look.  
It hurt. I reached out my shaking left arm. It was a big pain to even move it one bit. I was in terrible pain, but I finally reached the fur, it was soaked in terrible snow coldness. I petted it. Stroking it... But then, it was like something... or someone else made me speak...  
"It's..... It's too late..." I said that uncontrolable. I couldn't control my mouth, but my actions were fine. I said the words stressfully, slow, fast, slow, fast... my breathing wasn't helping me at all...  
"It's too late!.... Just... just..... just Keep on hope.... hoping...." I was out of breath and collapsed. I felt the dark realm overtake me again.... What I spoke was true. It was too late.  
  
I tried, but I failed. I took too long. I could no longer be myself anymore. I was a dog... and I would be forever now. Shocked by the news, I could only feel my jaw drop. This was horrible. I saw myself, I even FELT myself in my own human body. I wanted to go back. I don't want to be like this anymore... Silently taking a step back, I slipped on the snow, falling, I fell down and hit the tree trunk, bouncing off into the snow near the front wheel. I felt blackness again. It was horrible. I hated the dark realm.  
Looking up again, I saw the falling snow... snow that would cover me forever.... like my other body....  
  
Sora got out of the car and stopped at the forest entrance. She looked to the side, and picked up something, brushing off the snow, she read the words "Dangerous Path, Keep off". Sora looked down. She thought a man said her puppy went down there. Throwing the sign to a visible spot, she ran down the slopes. It was blizzarding and she felt cold.  
"TAI!" she called choking.   
As she walked on, she arrived at a place with a car... a pup, and then took a look at the license. It was... goodness... she burst into tears and went into the car. She cried. It was him. Tai. The human Tai. She quickly went in and cradled his head in her lap. Goodness... she was bawling...  
  
Looking up, the snow covered my eyes and me... I saw her... she was crying over my dead body... literally. And it hurt. I was in pain. I felt like a frozen ice cube and couldn't move. But I knew Sora would freeze to death soon. It was WAY below freezing, she was crying, and the blizzard made it practically impossible to see anything.   
I had to save her.  
Slowly, I stood up wearily on my legs and shook the snow. I looked into Sora's sad, caring eyes. She wouldn't budge. Heck, she hadn't even noticed me. If only I could show her I was dying again... on the snow... my human body was dead, my dog body might die, but my soul would live on forever.  
Slowly, I continued limping. The fall had injured my leg, it wasn't the normal pain, it was big pain. I think I twited my pup ankle. Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasent.  
As I trudged through the blizzard, I reached the top of the hill and howled. Looking, my eyes darting, I saw Agumon. He was walking down the street with a soccer ball and a big coat covering himself. It was my only chance. Behind was a man walking.  
"A-ROO!!!!!!" I cried. I was very tired, my left leg stayed in the air. Both turned to see me, Agumon always knew to return lost things, so he came over. The man started to follow.  
Tripping over a rock, I fell down the hillside. Down and down, my legs tumbling and I was licking snow as my tongue fell onto the snow. Finally, I whimpered as I landed on the bottom. Avoiding the noises around me, I kept on going, this time, even if it hurt, I ran.  
Running. The air made it hard...  
  
Arrving at the scene, Sora was asleep in my arms. My human arms. I actually look handsome, no wonder Sora fell for me... but then, they came.  
"SORA! What are you doing out here? It's too cold to be out here!... No..." Agumon said looking at myself. The human side. I turned away and then felt the man pat my head. He then took out his cellphone and put his coat over Sora trying to restore warmth from her.  
Was I too late? Had she died before I got here? Was I too late? I didn't know....   
  
I went everyday to the grave. It hurt me. I just couldn't stand it. Sora nearly died again for me. I was dead there, no soul in it. I felt angry at myself for being so stupid. Why hadn't I figured it out sooner? I was such an idiot. I caused pain to everyone, and I still do, though it isn't as heavy now. It's died down, been 2 weeks or so.  
I came to my grave and read the same words over and over. Taichi Kamiya, known as Tai, who died at 17. 1987 - 2004. He was the barer of Courage, a brave, determined, courageous leader. He will be loved, and missed by his family and friends. May his soul live on forever.  
It was torturing, I know. To see your own dead body buried under feets of sand. I came here, like I said, everyday. I wanted to become myself. I know it's practically impossible now. But what I had said earlier... "It's too late, ... keep on hoping". I still hope. It's what keeps me going.  
And Sora. Poor girl. She's been taking this rough. I now have to watch her. I am her guardian angel dog. I also watch affter my sister and T.K. It's horrible.  
I mean, for your parents to never see your son graduate, or compete one day in the national soccer league. To see your son have a family with another woman, or take care of his sister. It was bad, I never wanted it to end up this way.  
But what was most torturing was that Kari, she missed me the most. Thank goodness for her friends. Otherwise, she'd be one sad person. My parents can't get over and seem to move on. I visit them and they're still a sad bunch.  
"Boy?" I turned around. It was Sora. She followed me. I guess she wondered where I was going to everyday now. It was obvious for me. But I also was limping. Turns out it was twisted and I was getting better thanks to a nice veternarian.  
"Why..... oh no.... Please boy, come with me, I don't want to stand here." she said. I didn't budge. I starred into her eyes. If only... if only I could tell her....  
  
Taichi Kamiya.... I turned around, darkness. A voice echoed.  
"Who is it?" I called out.  
"I am someone who helps souls like you..... with curious minds. And Tai, you've done so excellent as a young, brilliant pup. So I'll give you this ability, for only a bit, don't waste it!"   
  
I was back in the cemetery. What just happened? Something awkward. I hate awkward stuff. It's.... annoying. But then, that voice wasn't lying.   
Sora, I thought. Geez. She looked so pretty. But what was weirder, she darted her head around. Looking confused, I bent my head right.  
"Who said that?" I was shocked. You heard me? I said in my thoughts. Hey, thanks voice man...   
"Yes... TAI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I gulped.  
I'm... I'm the Husky pup... and I'm going to be yours and Kari's guardian angel, okay? she looked down at me and patted my head and started to form tears.  
"Tai.... I..... I love you Tai.... so much, I missed you.... you've been watching me all this time haven't you? sniff.... now you can cuddle in bed with me! Hee hee.... oh gosh Tai... Please, why'd you leave me?" I sighed.  
I can't talk that, I don't know how long I can talk for.... but Sora, please tell the others that... this is me. Tell mom, dad, and Kari I love them and miss them so much... and ... I... I love you Sora. To the heavens!  
"Tai... I will.... I promise..." It was romantic. But I had to tell her something... before I lost the telepathy.  
Sora, please continue on your life. I will always love you, my soul will always live on, but I don't want you trying to kill yourself to join me. It's heck. You can't imagine it. Sora, please... I'll watch your marry. Everything.... just promise me....  
"I promise Tai... I LOVE YOU!" She picked me up, and I licked her face. The telepathy was gone. I had told her everything I needed to. She hugged me, life would be easier now knowing she knew who I was....  
  
Well.... it's 21 years later. Yes, I'm an old husky now. I don't know when I will die. But it's soon. My hearts failing me. It's been a good dog life. I watched Sora and my sister grow up. As I sit on Sora's bed, lying down on it, my head on the bed, I thought.  
Everyone came and visited me, hugged me, taught me tricks, read me books, everything. I am too old to walk around much. My old twistedness came back in more pain, I had arthritis as an old pooch. I was still me, Sora was her. I lived with Sora and Kari. Not together. I lived with Sora most of the time.  
She was married to a good man I trusted. My best friend Izzy, they were a good couple. Izzy appreciated Sora and vice versa. They live in a beautiful home, with two kids, Alex and... you guessed it, Taichi. Me? I spend my days lazily on the bed. I can't walk around much anymore. If I can.  
Oh.... here it is... death..... I looked at Sora, who had the laundry in her hands, a basketful. I only looked at her and she patted my head.  
"Tai, your so cute. Thanks for watching out for me.. I wouldn't be here without you..." As she walked out, I felt my blood circulation slowing down along with my lungs and heart. My eyes slowly closing. I was dying on Sora's bed.  
So this is how it ends... Whether I had a dead human body, a soon to be dead husky body, my soul would always live on forever. Thinking one last thought... I knew it'd be my last words...  
Take care Kari, Sora.... I love you both.... bye mom, dad..... Never forget me... I love you guys, always......  
  
  
Well, I have to admit, I watched Fluke again and I guess from memory, I was thinking the weird, but I put it in anyways. Time to finish my other fanfics. And don't forget, Season 1 is the best! Taiora will always be cool. I have to admit, this must be a touching fic for anyone. If you liekd it, I suggest watching Fluke, a 1995 movie. Sorry, but the end was rushed I admit.  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
